The present invention relates generally to the electrical, electronic and computer arts, and, more particularly, to business services resiliency.
Business services are increasingly supported by information technology (IT) systems, which may include software, hardware and other resources. However, these IT systems are often vulnerable to threats, both cyber-based and geographically-based. These threats pose an ever-increasing number of challenges to businesses, systems and infrastructures.